


The October Country

by akihikoakausagisan



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Drug Use/References, Fighting, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Nathan doesn’t just sell drugs, Sex behind the football field, Sleeping Together, Smut, There’s cute stuff in here, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akihikoakausagisan/pseuds/akihikoakausagisan
Summary: One rainy day in October, Warren goes to a Blackwell Friday night game. During halftime he wanders and finds Nathan, there’s drugs, fighting and sex.





	1. Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn’t want to have a ton of tags bc I hate that but there’s mentions and it kinda talks about how Nathan sometimes sells sex to guys at Blackwell.
> 
> I’m also gonna maybe give this a few more chapters!

The loud and shrill sounds of trumpets pierced the screaming of teenagers as the band began a new song, marching along the field. The academy students roared and screamed like animals in a cage as their terrible song was accompanied by the loud banging and crashing of the instruments. It was a chilled, rainy night in October, only days from Halloween, and Blackwell Academy was in a greatly anticipated match with a rival schools football team. However awful of a night it was, every student of Blackwell seemed to vibrate with tense and electrifying energy. 

Warren Graham sat lazily, perched high on the flimsy metal stands that overlooked the stadium. The artificial light, that kept the creeping darkness out, just barely touched him. His eyes skimmed over the people below him, screaming and cheering as the band and cheerleaders overtook the field. Wind whipped the hook of his jacket behind him, pulling the fabric to one side as a distant rumble of thunder hit the boy’s ears. Warren hadn’t known why he’d decided to come to the game, but it seemed wrong not to. The stands were full of people who wouldn’t normally have shown up, but yet here they were. Perhaps it was the anticipation of the season or some other unknown force, the boy didn’t know. But after growing increasingly bored with the event after the first half, he decided to step away from his high perch and wander until the game resumed. 

He hopped down the stairs, not bothering to be carful of their rainy slickness, before pushing his way through the swarm of students that crowded the fence next to the stands. After a couple shoves that resulted in much cursing, he made his way out and began to walk the circle of the large stadium. He placed his hands in his pockets as he continued to make his way, his feet carrying him to the more empty and deserted side of the field where the light did not reach. It was the far end that touched the woods that held nothing more than a rusty fence and dark wood shed. The grass was overgrown and thick vines crept along anything that lay there. As the brunette kept walking, he was startled by the rustle of movements and the sounds of footsteps. He looked over at the shed, which he’d just passed and noticed that the door was ajar. He ducked behind one side of the wooden frame, peering around the corner as he saw a couple of teenagers walk out. It was three boys, two of which were tall and broad whilst the other was slightly shorter and more frail. Warren couldn’t exactly make out who they were at first, he wasn’t sure that they were even students. But as they talked in low voices, he heard something recognizable.

“Sixty for that. Plus thirty for the other.” The recognizable voice said in a low tone.

“Sixty?” Another scoffed, “How about thirty, and I’ll fuck you raw next time.” 

“Fuck off,” the other snapped venomously, “give me the goddamn cash or I’ll send the pigs after you, then you’ll be the one getting fucked raw.” 

“Jeez, calm down. Just give him the money.” The third voice intervened. 

The second boy tsk’d his tongue and pulled out a wad of bills, pulling a few out and shoving them into the smaller boy’s hands. The two larger teens then left, opposite of where Warren had come from. The small boy sighed and shoved the money into his pocket before leaning against the shed. He leaned back far enough that the stadium lights just barely illuminated the side of his face. The sight made Warrens eyes widen and he almost said something aloud. The recognizable voice had belonged to none other than Nathan Prescott.  
The realization took a moment to settle into Warrens head before his mind began to race, trying to understand what he’d just witnessed. 

Everyone in Blackwell knew that Nathan was the schools plug when it came to illegal substances, and everyone also knew he was rich and had a powerful family, one that no one ever dared cross. But as the brunette boy thought, still hiding in the shadows, he was positive that he had heard the teens conversations correctly. And they were definitely not talking about drugs. Deciding to confront the boy, for whatever reason Warren conjured up at the time to excuse his curiosity, he stepped out of the shadows. 

Nathan immediately snapped his head around to the noise, spotting the other boy and grimacing. He pulled the blunt he held in his mouth, (which Warren hadn’t seen him light) and breathed out the smoke from his lungs. 

“Who the fuck is there?” He growled. 

Warren stepped closer, his face touching the light from out of the shadows before he spoke.  
“Didn’t know drugs weren’t the only thing you sold, Prescott.” 

The teens pale eyes darkened and his brow furrowed. “Graham?! What the fuck are you doing out here? How’d you find out about this?!” He shouted angrily, clenching his fists and stepping towards the taller teen.

“No one told me,” Warren replied casually, his hands in his pockets still, “was just walking around and found ya. Guess I just saw something I shouldn’t’ve.”

Nathan clenched his jaw in frustration. 

“You listen here, fucking nerd, you speak even a ONE word about this, to ANYONE,” he threatened, stepping forward and grabbing the others shirt in intimidation, “and you’ll be a dead motherfucker, got it?” He finished, eyes ablaze. 

Warren laughed, shoving the boy off and against the side of the shed. “I don’t listen to pussy rich boy’s like you.” He said, a smirk on his features and finally getting to jab at the boy, “Especially ones who get ass fucked, they’re so desperate for cash.” He added, although he felt a bit of guilt at the harsh words, it was too good an opportunity to miss out on.

Nathan blushed and his ears reddened in embarrassment.  
“You mothehrfucker-“ He said, bringing his fist up and slamming it down into Warrens jaw, knocking the boy to the side and making him stagger. 

“You don’t know shit.” The blond said darkly, bringing his foot down and kicking the brunette.

Warren growled and coughed, blood spewing from his lip and he got up, facing the other. He staggered up, charging at Nathan, bringing his hand to collide with his stomach and making the boy shriek and fall over. “Fuck- agh!” Nathan cried and held his abdomen, crying out as Warren kicked him in the back of the head. The brunette then straddled the other, sitting on his chest as he raised his fist. The blond struggled under him, bringing his hands up to protect his face but only having them pinned down by Warrens free hand. The blue eyes were squeezed shut, face turned as he waiting for the blow of Warrens fist.  
Said teen held his hand up, ready to strike, but as he looked down on the helpless kid, he felt something inside him hold it back. Instead of feeling anger, he began to feel warm as he noticed the pale, blushing and blood streaked skin along with the small curves of his exposed collarbone and shoulders. His hair was also askew, sticking to parts of his forehead.  
Warren swallowed.

For a moment, nothing happened. The only noise was the boy’s heavy breathing and the distant cheers from the stadium. Nathan opened his eyes, the pale blue orbs fixating themselves on Warren’s brown ones. They stared at each other for mere seconds, searching each other’s emotions. Then suddenly, both boys moved in an instant. Warren was flipped over, back on the ground as he pulled Nathan over top of him, their lips crashing together, saliva mixing with dirt and blood. Nathan was now straddling Warren, rolling his hips overtop of the boy’s groin and making the brunette groan. The blond also began to unzip Warren’s jacket, said teen helping to pull it off as their lips stayed locked in fierce passion. Their tongues moved together, twisting and trying to reach the back of each other’s throat. After Warrens jacket was removed, Nathan’s hands swiftly moved down and were pushed underneath his tee shirt, feeling the toned muscles that hid there and squeezing them, his hips still rolling quickly over the boy. 

Warren moaned again, moving his own hands onto Nathan’s waist and helping his move, almost guiding him along. The fingers then went up to Nathan’s barely covered chest, tweaking his hard nippled through the cotton shirt he wore.

“Ah.. fuck..” Nathan gasped out. Warren could feel the blond hardening against him. The brunette smirked, reaching down against and pulling up at the hem of Nathan’s shirt, who obliged as it came off, being tossed to the side. Warren then let his hands roam over the smooth, alabaster skin. He felt every groove of the boy, who was much smaller and less broad than he looked clothed, Warren noticed. 

Nathan broke away from their kiss, pulling back and straightening up, gasping for breath as he threw his head back. He grabbed Warrens hands, placing them over his chest and gasping at the contact with his nipples. 

“Damn..” Warren breathed, massaging Nathan’s chest as the boy moaned. “Like having your breasts played with, kinda like a girl, huh?” He said out-loud to himself. 

Nathan blushed, his face and nose bright pink. “S-Shut up..like you’d know..” he said, then cried out as Warren squeezed the small muscles, his back arching as he pressed the boy’s hands even harder against himself. The brunette blushed slightly at the sight. He felt himself growing harder by the second. 

“Nathan..ah, cute..” he breathed, relishing in the pressure and sight of the blond overtop of him.

Nathan bit his lip, embarrassed by the others words. He leaned down and kissed the taller boy, feeling every inch of his mouth. He then trailed the kisses down, going over his jaw and down his neck. He sat up again, looking into the brown, lust filled eyes before glancing down again. Nathan scooted down the other, sitting now between his legs as he began to unzip Warren’s jeans. 

“Oh fuck..” the brunette gasped, sitting up slightly, knees bent as Nathan pulled his cock free of its confines, immediately taking it into his mouth. “Ah!” He cried out again, grunting as Nathan took him completely in. His hands went to tangle into the blond locks as he felt Nathan’s nose brushing against Warrens patch of hair that was nestled at the base. 

There was a gagging noise coming from the blond, but he did not pull back. He moved his tongue up and down as much as possible, twisting and prodding at the hot flesh in his mouth. Warren sighed at the pleasure, feeling in awe at Nathan’s skilled mouth. 

“Ah... so good, fuck..”. Warren grunted out. He squeezed his hands in the blond hair, pulling on it roughly and drawing a whimper from the boy. Warren felt the heat pooling in his stomach, and, knowing what was to come, pulled Nathan off of him, making a small popping noise. There was a shuttered noise as Nathan took in a breath. His cheeks flushed and lips swollen. The blond, who was blushing hotly, turned his head away.

“Was it bad..?” He asked, confused as to why Warren pulled him off. 

Warren laughed. “It was fan-fucking-tastic. But..” he moved his hands down to cup Nathan’s ass, squeezing it roughly. “I want something else.” He said quietly, blushing slightly at his words. 

Nathan turned his head away again, not meeting Warrens eyes.  
“You can’t...it’s- it’s still dirty.. from the others..” he trailed off softly, embarrassed. 

Warren looked carefully at him for a moment. He then leaned up and kissed the boy’s lips softly, tracing his fingers along Nathan’s jaw. “I still want you.” He mumbled. Nathan’s heart was pounding. He practically melted into the touch as Warren slowly moved his hands down to pull off the boy’s jeans. Nathan willingly let him, moving his body so that they came off easily. The brunette then began to rub the small, round thighs and hips, massaging with his hands as he continued to lead their kiss. He slipped his hand into the back of Nathan’s elastic briefs waistband, moving his fingers down to touch the ravished hole that lay there. It was wet, a slick substance dripping from it as Warren used two fingers to pull it open slightly. 

“Fuck..” Nathan swore quietly, his entrance still sore from the previous two boys. 

“You okay?” Warren asked quietly, still continuing to touch the hold with the two fingers.

Nathan nodded, placing a hand on Warrens chest to brace himself as he mewled, the feeling of the boy’s fingers on him erotic and lewd. “Keep going.” He breathed.

Warren happily obliged, plunging two fingers into the open hole, thrusting them as far as he could reach. Nathan jolted at the feeling, shaking slightly but whining softly at the contact. 

“Just got fucked and you still want more...” Warren murmured, smirking. “Such a slut, Prescott.” 

Nathan cried out and then glared harshly at the boy above him. He opened his mouth but before he could speak, Warren spoke again.

“How many guys have you done it with?” Warren asked suddenly, his voice low and steady with a hint of possessiveness. 

“Ah- fuck. Why do you care?” Nathan snapped defensively. 

“Just curious.” Warren replied, curling his fingers inside the boy whilst simultaneously bucking his hips into the other, causing him to groan.  
“Is it over ten?” He asked again.

Nathan flushed hotly, but nodded quickly as Warren brushed against his prostate and made him squirm. 

“Girls too?”

“Ah- a- a few....”

Warren looked thoughtful as he began to pull off the gray briefs that Nathan wore, tossing them to the overgrown grass.

“Ever a teacher?” He questioned further, pulling the boy further onto him whilst adding another finger.

Nathan didn’t say anything, but his ears grew pink and his brow furrowed slightly.

“Jefferson?” Warren said even softer than before.

“Shut the hell up and fuck me, bastard.” Nathan finally snapped in an irritated and defensive tone. 

Warren smirked, but he felt a bit uneasy with himself. Pushing the feelings away for the time being, he flipped the boy in his lap around. Nathan’s backside was now facing him, hole open and exposed. In the dim light, Warren could see the white substance that still stained there. Oddly enough, it only turned him on more. 

“What are-“ Nathan began, glancing back to the boy behind him. But he was cut off as he felt a warm wetness on his hole. He saw Warrens face near his entrance and blushed madly, wiggling his hips.

“Stop that! It’s disgust- ah!” He cried out as Warren licked and sucked hard at the place, the staining substance there being extracted. The brunette sucked a few more times, the cum pooling in his mouth. Nathan cried out each time, his legs shaking and his whole body trembling.

“S-stop Warren.. don’t..” he moaned, not wanting the feeling to stop but knowing how filthy it was. 

Warren pulled back from the ass, turning his head and spitting the stuff in his mouth into the dirt. He wiped his lips on his shirt before inspecting the hole.

“It’s fine, it’s clean now.” He said, giving the place one last lick for good measure. 

“Ah.. fucking nerd..” Nathan mumbled, his head turned to the side with his cheek pressed into the earth. 

Warren only grinned, the taste of the other fresh on his tongue. Still hard, he stroked himself a couple times, preparing to enter the blond, who was shaking and needy in front of him.

“Hope you’re still tight.” He said as he pressed his head against the twitching hole, feeling it clench gently around the skin of his member. Nathan only mewled, panting out soft words of pleading. Warren smiled slightly at the boy beneath him, liking this side of the normally prestigious, rich brat. The brunette thrust in, going all the way without hesitation. Nathan cried out, bringing a hand to his mouth to muffle himself as tears welled in his eyes. The stretch of Warren, accompanied with the burn of his already raw hole, hurt. Warren gripped the boy’s hips, but moved one hand to rub Nathan’s back gently in comfort, making circles on his lower back above where the two were connected. 

“S-shit.” Nathan grunted, his fingernails digging into the cold earth below him. 

Warren began to thrust slowly, going completely in then out over and over. It felt good, constricting and hot around him. He was also enjoying the dominance over the popular teen, loving how he whimpered out Warren’s name.

“F-flip me over..” Nathan said quietly in a breathy voice. Warren glanced down at him, face slightly flushed. He didn’t question the request, just pulled out and flipped the boy onto his back before shoving back in. Nathan cried out, leaning up and wrapping his arms around Warren as the brunette began at a quicker pace. He looked down, seeing the sweaty and tearful face of Nathan as his eyes rolled back in pleasure. His brow was furrowed and small, cheek dirtied with soil as soft words spilled from his mouth. He rocked back and forth on the thrusts. 

“W-Warren... ah..yes!” Nathan panted in a whisper. 

Warren felt oddly warm from this. Even though he normally disliked the pathetic jerk, he was compelled in this moment to take care of Nathan’s body and pleasure. He wanted the boy to feel good, when realistically he should only care about himself in this situation. He shouldn’t feel compassion or care for the teen who’d bullied and beaten him so much... And yet, as he observed the weak, needy and helpless side of the boy, he didn’t want to hurt him. 

“Nathan.” He said softly, drawing the boy’s eyes to him. As the pale blue orbs locked onto Warren, they suddenly rolled back and Nathan let out a short scream. His back arched and Warren felt a warm wetness against his stomach. Nathan came hard, fully riding out the pleasure on Warren. The scene made Warren’s pulse quicken, thrumming hard against his skin. He shut his eyes and thrust faster than before, slowly orgasming into the half-limp body underneath him. He gradually stopped his thrusts, pulling out and rolling to the side, next to the blond boy. 

Nathan touched his stomach, which felt hot and full. He let out a whimper and curled his legs to his chest. His back ached and his hole was sensitive, he could felt the earth brush up against it and winced. 

He sat up and felt a sting in his backside. Slowly, he pulled on his jeans with difficulty. Warren lay still next to him, breathing heavily as he turned his brown eyes onto the blond. Nathan shivered and glanced down to Warren, not saying a word. The brunette sat up, feeling an overwhelming urge to hold the other but refraining. 

“You need help back?” Warren questioned. 

“No.” Nathan replied, his voice unreadable. Warren frowned, watching as the other teen stood, wincing. The wind whipped past them, making the thin blond shiver. It had grown colder and darker from when they’d first met.

“Here, at least take this.” Warren muttered, standing and grabbing his jacket. He put it over Nathan’s shoulders.

Nathan was silent for a moment. He glanced at Warrens face, noting the smudged mud on it from the damp earth they’d been on. 

“Why are you being.. nice?” He said coldly.

Warren’s gaze shifted, awkwardly crossing his arms. He didn’t answer.

Nathan just sighed and pulled his arms through the jacket sleeves, zipping it up. “Thanks.” He mumbled quietly. Warren nodded, glancing out over the football field. The game was beginning to come to an end. He didn’t know the score, but Warren didn’t care at that moment. He glanced his brown orbs back to Nathan, who had began to walk off, retreating into the darkness. Warren watched him until he was gone. He smiles just a bit, wondering when he’d go back and get the jacket.


	2. Nathan Prescott vs. the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warren goes to see Nathan, but Nathans’s already had visitors. The boy’s then spend the night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh idk guys. Kinda more intense? Some cute stuff tho.

It was over a week before Warren decided to see Nathan. He had been wondering when it was the right time to talk to the teenager again, not wanting to go too soon and seem strange. But he hadn’t seen much of the kid anyway, considering they had no classes or activities together. The only times they came into one another’s presence was mere passing by in the hallway or in the bathroom. He hadn’t even seen Nathan in the dormitories, which seemed odd, but the blond never really seemed to hang around there often. So, after eight days of casual going about as though nothing happened, Warren decided to pay the Nathan a visit. 

 

It was a cloudy, orange day. The glow of the evening autumn sun shone over Blackwell and everyone in it. A quiet uneasiness seemed to permeate through the soft wind as Warren walked from the main hall to the dormitories. The clouds overhead lit up the world below in orange and baby pink hues. He glanced up, observing the peculiar colors. They made him feel better. He continued on his way, walking along the path that led to the dorms. It was the weekend and most of the kids at the Academy were spending time at home. The teen knew Max and Chloe were at Joyce’s house, so he figured this was his best opportunity to get away and visit Nathan. He wasn’t positive that the boy would be there, but Warren had a sneaking suspicion that Nathan stayed away from his home when possible. From what Warren had gathered, he didn’t seem to think highly of his family.

As the wavy haired teen entered the large brick living area, he glanced down the hallways. They were empty. He stuck his hands into his jean pockets and began to walk to Nathan’s door. Suddenly, said door opened and three buff teens walked out, laughing and speaking in low voices as they passed Warren, not even noticing him there. 

“-should do that again sometime,”

“Fuck yeah!”

The brunette, hearing their whispers, immediately went on alert, his brow furrowing. His thought wandered to the boy’s from the football game and his heart sank. He considered not going in, but seeing as though this situation didn’t stop his last time, he went and pulled the door open. 

Stepping into the dark room, he immediately noticed that the lights had been turned off. A strange but all too familiar smell also hit his nose.  
It stunk of musk and sex.  
Closing the door softly, he stepped forward, squinting in the darkness to see where Nathan was. It was then that he heard soft, gasping whimpers. His heart hammered and his eyes shifted to the bed. There lay a shaking, half naked figure. The persons hands were tied to the headboard of the bed with what looked like a shirt. His eyes were covered in some other piece of cloth and his mouth was also stuffed with fabric. His bottom half was stripped, the legs battered and there was a liquid running out from in between them. There was even a trickle of dark blood coming from his nose. It was Nathan. 

Warren rushed over to the bed, leaning over and placing a hand on Nathan’s arm. Before he could speak, Nathan flinched and tried to evade the touch, crying out behind his gag and thrashing away from Warren.

“Nathan!- Nathan it’s me- Warren. It’s okay, l-let me get this off of you.” Warren managed out, quickly moving to his side and grimacing as he saw the blood on Nathan chin and neck. At the sound of his voice, Nathan calmed down slightly, but still edged back. Warren got the gag from out of his mouth, throwing the spit covered thing aside. Nathan gasped, panting and making small, helpless noises as Warren untied the cloth from his eyes. As it fell, he saw tears in the baby blue eyes. His heart throbbed, hurting his chest and his pulse quickened. The blue eyes looked away, not being able to meet Warrens brown ones. Warren reached up, finally releasing Nathan’s hands from their confines. The boy grabbed his wrists, rubbing them and scooting away from Warren, his face low and turned away. The only sounds in the room were the gasps and cried still coming from the blond boy. He was shaking slightly.

“Nathan...” Warren asked quietly, “What happened?” He asked softly, reaching up with wipe some of the blood from the teens chin, using his sleeve to soak up the red liquid. The boy was still shaking.

“Just...just go, please...” Nathan softly whispered. 

Warren frowned, gently grabbing the boy’s hands and pulled them away from his face. He held one hand gently, stroking the fingers comfortingly. Nathan glanced at Warrens hand holding his own. His shoulder still shook slightly, but he managed to speak.

“Those bastards, from before.” He spat darkly, “Thought I’d overpriced them or some shit, so they came around for a free fuck. Told them to piss off, and this is what happened.” He managed out, glancing at his body. “Motherfuckers..” he whispered. He blinked back tears.

“Nathan...” Warren breathed.  
His heart ached for the boy, wanting to hold and comfort him for whatever reason. Tears began to well into the brown eyes as well.

“Is there anything I can do? Should I call your dad? The police?” He asked desperately.

“Fuck no. I don’t need him finding out about this, or anyone.” Nathan snapped. “It’s my fault, I’ll deal with it.” He continued, sounding braver than he felt. 

Warren didn’t argue with him at that moment, deciding to talk about it later. “Then let me help you clean up, there’s a first aid in the hall, too.” 

“I’m fine. Just get out of here. Why’d you even come?” Nathan said coldly, pulling a blanket over his exposed legs and navel. Warren was about to tell him it was to get the jacket, but then his eyes moved to what Nathan wore on his top half. He wore said jacket, stained with blood, but it was definitely Warrens.   
The brunette closed his mouth, not replying to the blond. He then debated with himself for moment. He could leave now, listen to Nathan and not have to deal with this. This idea made him frown...no. He didn’t want that, he WANTED to stay with Nathan. 

He shook his head, deciding what he had to do. Warren stood, bending down and scooping up Nathan in his arms, his waist covered by the blanket.

“Hey, what the hell, bastard?!” Nathan shouted, “Put me down!”

“Shut up. I’m helping you, dickhead. You can’t walk right now, and you need a shower.” Warren retorted, almost chuckling at the embarrassed blushing face of the angry boy. 

“Ugh! Someone’s going to see this!” Nathan spat. But he relaxed slightly in Warrens hold.

“There’s no one here right now, we’ll be fine.” Warren said, smiling slightly as he began to walk out and towards the showers. 

The hall was, in fact, empty as the brunette got to the bathroom, which was down at the end of the passageway. As he walked in, Nathan grumbled but said a small “thanks” in appreciation. Warren smiled again, walking into a shower stall and closing the door behind him. He let the blond down, then went and turned the shower on. 

“I got it from here, nerd.” Nathan muttered, stripping off the jacket (which was the only article of clothing that remained) and stepping into the stream of water. Warren picked up the jacket, folding it along with the blanket and setting it on the bench in the stall. His eyes than fell on Nathan, finally seeing how bloody and battered the boy was. There were bruises forming in spots on his torso and legs, along with bite marks. His lips and cheeks were red from where the gag had been. His nose was slightly bruised and there was dried blood in spots under it. Warren couldn’t help but look down as well, seeing the blood and semen that had dried on his thighs and ass. 

“Can you, Uh, get me some soap?” Nathan asked awkwardly, turning his blue eyes onto Warren. 

“Oh, sure!” Warren said, blushing as he snapped his eyes away. He stepped out of the steamy stall, running back to his dorm room and getting a washcloth and soap. He arrived back a minute later, stepping back into the humid room. 

“Here,” he mumbled, handing Nathan the items. 

“Thanks,” Nathan said quietly, not looking at the other, but sighing softly before saying, “Help me wash my back?” 

Warren looked at him, blushing and nodding at the surprising offer. He stripped down, putting his clothes aside before stepping into the hot stream with Nathan. The blond handed him the wash rag, covered in soap suds. Warren took it, beginning to massage circles into the boy’s back and shoulders. 

“Mm..” Nathan hummed. 

Warren’s face was red, and it wasn’t because of the steam. He continued to rub the boy slowly, going to wash the lower back. After a moment of this, he dipped down lower and Nathan winced. 

“Ah- I’m sorry, sorry.” Warren said, going to move his hand, but Nathan grabbed it, guiding it down to between his cheeks. Warren bit his lip at the action, understanding the other. He gently rubbed in between Nathan’s ass, brushing over the sensitive area. 

“There’s... inside...” Nathan said softly. The brunette understood, bringing two fingers down to spread the sensitive ring of muscle. He then brought the cloth to the spot, rubbing gently. A small trickle of red and white gushed from the spot. The water quickly washed it away, leaving Nathan clean. Warren kept repeating this process until there was nothing left. 

Nathan, who had been turned away all the while, finally glanced his head around to the other teen. “T-thanks..” he grunted, legs shaking. Warren smiled slightly and, without thinking, gave the blonds forehead a small, quick kiss. Nathan flushed, his ears growing hot. 

“You’re welcome.” Warren replied, liking the way the blush spread down Nathan’s chest. Both boys soon got out, drying themselves off. Warren let Nathan wear his shirt, picking up the soiled jacket and then wrapping Nathan in the blanket, insisting on carrying the boy back to his room. The brunette set the blond down, turning and rummaging through his drawers to look for shorts and underwear. Nathan blushed, watching Warren with a scowl, embarrassed.

“I can dress myself, dumbass.” He grumbled, snatching the clothes and pulling them on. Warren only chuckled. “You can go now. I’m fine on my own.” Nathan spoke, not meeting the brown eyes of the other.  
Warren frowned, but stood. He was about to leave, but looked thoughtful for a moment. 

“Hey, y’know, I’m not busy today. How about if I maybe grab my flash drive?” The brunette said, scratching his neck and blushing lightly, “We could watch some of my movies.. if you want.” He finished. He didn’t want to leave to other alone again. 

Nathan shrugged, glancing away, seemingly uninterested. “Whatever. As long as they don’t suck.” He said, but there wasn’t any venom in his voice. Warren grinned. 

A little while later, the two boys were more or less snuggled up on Nathan’s bed, fully clad in pajamas and eyes focused on Warrens laptop intently. The covers were pulled up, covering the boy’s chests. They both leaned against the headboard, but after the first movie, Nathan had gradually moved closer, leaning into Warrens shoulder. The two were currently watching ‘Scott Pilgrim vs. the World’, but Warren couldn’t focus on the movie. He’d already watched the film scores of times, and the pressure of Nathan against his side was making his heart pound uncomfortably in a very distracting way. Slowly, he moved his arm, laying it behind Nathan and resting it on his shoulders. The boy glanced up slowly, his blue eyes snapping out of the trance of the movie, only to fall back into it moments later. Warren smiled to himself, enjoying the docile side of the boy. 

A few hours later, it was already into the middle of the fourth movie. Warren, who was now paying better attention, casually glanced down and saw that Nathan’s eyes had slid shut. His head had long since fallen onto Warrens shoulder, and his breathing was now steady and slow. His face was relaxed, his expression looked almost content. Warren softly closed the laptop, setting it aside before grabbing a pillow. He moved Nathan off his shoulder, letting his head rest on the pillow and then moving next to him, sharing the same pillow. After the covers were pulled up and he was comfortable, the brunette let out a sigh. He was facing Nathan, their noses only inches apart. He boy was still sound asleep, gently breathing in and out with the rise and fall of his chest. He was turned, sleeping on his side with one hand clutching the sheets near his face. Warren hated the fact that he found the sight adorable. Soon, the brunette found himself struggling to stay awake. He let himself fall into a deep slumber, his thoughts still on the boy in front of him, who lay peacefully at rest.

 

Warren woke drowsily, his eyes peeling open as he heard a soft sound, the sound which had woke him. It was still pitch black outside, he noticed as he woke up fully. Then- there it was, the sound. It was a soft, sniffling noise. Suddenly Warren remember where he was. He turned to the side, seeing the back of Nathan’s head. The sound came again, and he realized what it was as he saw the dark outline of Nathan shake slightly. He was crying. 

Warren quickly rolled over, sitting up half way and peering into Nathan’s face. Indeed, there were large tears rolling from his eyes, which were squeezed shut. He was sniffling, nose and eyes wet from the moisture. Warren felt his heart beating wildly in his chest so much it hurt. Nathan must have felt him move, because his eyes cracked open, the blue orbs red rimmed and tearful. The boy’s eyes met, and Warren immediately seized the him, hugging tightly as he almost rolled overtop him. Warren wrapped his large arms around Nathan’s waist, holding him as he placed his head next to Nathan’s.

“Nathan..Nathan.. I’m here.. it’s okay,” Warren whispered, bringing a hand up and wiping some tears away. The boy sniffled, a few drops rolling down again. He shut his eyes, leaning into Warrens touch. 

“I-I’m sorry... Warren..” Nathan choked out, a painful look on his face. He opened his eyes again, looking into Warrens brown orbs. Warren leaned in, gently kissing away the tears on the blond’s face. Nathan shivered, arching into the brunette and trying to stifle his sniffles. Warren held him, tracing lines with his fingers over the boy’s back and making him shudder a few times. The brunette kissed Nathan’s forehead, damp from sweat as he softly cried into his chest. Warren just held him, whispering sweet words of comfort that he would have been embarrassed by in the daytime. The night went by, soft sounds from Nathan and distant noises of the outdoors filling the small room. This went on for for a long while, neither were sure how long, but eventually, they both fell back into slumber. The next day, neither spoke of what had happened that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


	3. Sweater Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan and Warren go somewhere together, only to have their time together pierced by another.

The next Monday was uncomfortable for Warren. After the night he’d spent with Nathan, he hadn’t seen or talked to him once. When he’d woken up, the blond had been in the shower, and Warren left, thinking it was the easiest escape route from the awkward situation. But now, he regretted not staying. He hadn’t thought of anything else as the weekend had passed. His thoughts swam around the Prescott, unable to think of even school or his friends. Max had even texted him, but the brunette had long since forgotten to respond. So, that’s why said girl approached the teen, who was currently at his locker, zoning out in his head.

 

“Warren, Hey.” Max said in her soft, friendly voice.

 

“Oh,” the boy said, quickly looking up, “Uh, hey Max.” He grinned sheepishly. “What’s up?

 

“Just school and shit I guess,” she said with a small laugh, “How about you? I texted you and you didn’t respond. I was a bit worried.”

 

“Ah, you did? Man, I was up doing homework, I didn’t even see it.” The brunette lied, scratching the back of his neck. He wasn’t about to tell her the real reason he’d forgot.

 

Max frowned, clearly not buying his poor excuse. “Well.. okay, I’m sure you have a lot to do. Just wanted to make sure you were okay.” She said, still frowning slightly, brows furrowed.

 

“Yep! It’s all good here Max, thanks though.”

 

This time she smiled, reaching up and giving Warrens hand a friendly squeeze. “Alrighty then, I’ll seeya, gotta go find Chloe.” She said, chuckling. “She’s probably out loitering, or vandalizing Principal Wells car.” She walked off, leaving the boy alone.

 

As his eyes left her retreating figure, the orbs slowly slid onto a figure standing right next to where Max had been across the hall. It was Nathan, who was looking at Warren with a scowl. As they made eye contact, the blond swiftly looked away, turning his eyes to the people who stood near him, Victoria and another boy that Warren recognized from being in the Vortex Club. Warren watched with a small frown as Nathan began to laugh at something Victoria had said, the girl laughing with him and leaning in slightly. Nathan snuck a hand around the her waist, whispering something into her ear that made her blush. As he did this, the blond boy looked right into Warrens eyes again. They gazed at one another, blue locked onto brown as Nathan smirked. He whispered something into the girls ear again, this time giving her ear a small and suggestive lick before she laughed and pushed him back. Nathan didn’t break the eye contact with Warren for a good few seconds, then the blue orbs slowly slid away again, leaving the brown ones, confused and slightly hurt.

 

Warren stood, unable to move as he kept staring at Nathan. It wasn’t until people began to notice his gaze, that he finally looked away. His heart was beating hard, but not in a good way. He felt angry, sad and confused all at once. Why would Nathan do that? Just to spite Warren, or make fun of him? Had he told Victoria about what’d happened between them?

These thoughts continued as Warren grabbed his books, slamming his locker and walking quickly away from the main hall and into his next class. He rushed past Nathan, who glanced his way. He’d been smiling, but it had slowly faded.

 

After Blackwell classes had finished for the day, the sun was low, glowing golden. The breeze was soft, bringing a slight chill to the October air. A few leaves swirled around in the air, but Warren didn’t notice them as he traipsed along the concrete path to the dormitories. He had been in a bad mood ever since that afternoon. The worst part was that he still couldn’t get Nathan out of his head, no matter how much he wished he could. The arrogant brat swamped every corner of his mind. Warren shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts as he turned the corner to walk up to the dorms.

 

“Hey, Graham, hold on a second.” Said a voice to Warrens right.

 

The brunette glanced over, his eyes following the voice.

 

Of course. It was Nathan.

 

He was leaning against the nearest building, only a few feet away. He had a cigarette his fingers, the glowing embers of the end slightly illuminating the blond, for he was shrouded in the darkness of the buildings shadow.

 

“What?” Warren said in annoyance, secretly hiding the frustration he felt towards the boy at that moment.

 

“I just..” Nathan began awkwardly, stepping forward into the golden evening light. He looked particularly beautiful just then, Warren thought, even with the cuts and bruises that still littered his features.

“Shit...” he sighed, “just, thanks I guess. For the other day.” Nathan muttered, taking another breath from the cancer stick in his hand.

 

Warren glanced away. “Yeah. It was nothing.” He said quietly. “Is that all? Or can I go?”

 

“Uh.. that’s all,” Nathan shifted, but said no more.

 

Warren began to walk away, his heart only sinking a little. He knew he should’ve expected this. Of course Nathan wasn’t going to start acting differently around him, even after what’s happened to them. Can’t change the jackass attitude integrated in him.

 

“Hey!- hold on a sec-“ Nathan suddenly called out, running a few steps and grabbing Warren’s arm.

 

The brunette looked back at him in surprise. “What..?”

 

“I just- do you...” Nathan swallowed hard and gritted his teeth, “wanna do something today..?” He forced out, a light blush forming on his cheeks. He didn’t look Warren in the eye.

 

The brunette stood, shocked, but then his expression turned to a glare. “Wouldn’t you rather hang out with Victoria?” He asked harshly, bitterness in his voice.

 

“No, dumbass. Why do you think I’m asking you?” He spat, but then lost his venom as he continued. “Me and her aren’t even that great of friends..” he muttered.

 

Warren scoffed. “Really? Well, then I guess you really do have a habit of fucking with people that care about you.”

 

At first the brunette though he’d gone to far, but Nathan just frowned. He sighed and looked up at the other.

“I-... I’m sorry.. I didn’t mean to...” he trailed off. His eyes looked sad.

The look made Warren feel slightly guilty, and he softened.

 

“Look, I have to put this stuff away first,” he said, gesturing at his book bag, “I’ll meet you in the parking lot after.”

 

Nathan nodded eagerly, tossing his cigarette down before turning and going to the lot without another word. Warren watched him go before turning, walking under the golden twilight as he left.

 

 

Only twenty minutes later, Warren was searching for Nathan in the Blackwell parking lot. He’d put his school things away, along with changing into a sweatshirt and joggers. His hair was ruffled slightly and he wore his usual sneakers. The brown eyes searched the small area before landing on Nathan, who was leaning against his car in the far corner. He raised a hand as he saw Warren, signaling a greeting. Warren made his way over. It was now darker, the sun was almost gone completely out of sight and few students were left wandering about.

 

“Hey.” Nathan said, stepping forward as Warren approached, his hands in his pockets.

 

“Hey,” the brunette crossed his arms, “so, where are we going?” He said, glancing at the expensive looking car.

 

“There’s a spot I wanted to take you to.” Nathan replied, turning and swinging the drivers door open before climbing inside. Warren followed, getting in shotgun and slamming the door shut. 

 

“Somewhere you want to take me, hm? Sounds like you thought about this a lot.” Warren chuckled.

 

Nathan smiled only slightly, starting the car and pulling out of the lot. “I did.” He muttered as they got on the road.

 

Nathan felt his cheeks warm.

 

They drove on in silence for some time, until Warren cracked his window down and let the rush of wind fill the car. His arm hung out as he gazed upon the ocean, which was on his right. The soft waves crashed against the rocky coast below as the vehicle climbed up a winding road. Warren glanced over at Nathan, admiring his strong jaw and piercing blue eyes. The blush returned to his cheeks and his heart pounded as he moved his eyes back to the coastline.

 

After driving for a little while, Nathan slowed the car, parking on the side of the rocky coasted road. They got out, and the blond began down a small, almost invisible pathway that crept down. The two boys were quiet, the only words spoken were when Warren slipped and almost fell, but Nathan had caught him. The brunette whispered a small “thanks” before they continued forward.

 

When the boys finally came out into the clearing, Warren gasped. They were out on a large, rocky plain that was shrouded in dune grasses. The rocks led down, going out to a sandy beach where large, dark waves crashed, going in and out from the sea. The wind whipped softly past them and he shivered. Nathan put his hands in his pockets, turning to Warren.

 

“Well, this is it.” He said, glancing out over the waves.

 

“This is...” he started, eyes skimming over the expanse of coast before them, “really cool Nathan, who knows about this place?”

 

“Just me, I think. I come here a lot,” he ran a hand through his hair, “for pictures and stuff.”

 

“Well, I’m not a photographer, but it seems like a pretty awesome spot.” The brunette said with a grin. Nathan’s cheeks flushed.

 

“I’m gonna check this water out, I haven’t swam in ages.” Warren continued.

 

“Tch, it’s like sixty degrees, you sure about that?” Nathan said, laughing a bit.

 

“The cold don’t bother me! Come on!” He grinned again, grabbing the blond and dragging him down to the sand. Warren then stripped off his sweatshirt, joggers and shoes, leaving him only clad in a pair of boxers that had mathematical symbols all over them. Nathan laughed. “Fucking nerd.” He said as he tossed his own jacket aside.

 

“Being smart and being a nerd are two different things. However, I happen to be both. So I don’t take offense to that comment.” The brunette said, glancing back with a smile at Nathan before running out to the water. The blond soon followed after him. They splashed around, shivering and yelling as the cold water crashed around them.

 

“Fuck! This shit hurts!” Nathan shouted as a wave came up to his belly. His arms were around his torso as his lips turned slightly blue. Warren chuckled, coming up behind the shivering teen and hugging him, resting his head on the teen’s shoulder.

 

“You just gotta get used to it.” He said. Nathan blushed hotly and shoved the brunette away.

“Get offa me, shithead.” He growled, but Warren only grinned before splashing the blond, causing him to shriek. “Bastard!” He yelled, then tried to tackle Warren, but the teen moved out of the way and Nathan crashed into the surf, going under completely. Warren was almost crying in laughter when the angry blond emerged. “Shit dude!” Warren cried, wheezing at the sight. But after a minute, he stopped, noticing Nathan had quieted. He was shivering harshly, teeth chattering and his cheeks and nose were bright red. Nathan’s lips had turned completely blue, and Nathan began to take into account how skinny he was.

 

“Oh, fuck Nate.” He said, running over to him through the salty water. He grabbed the boy, who began to protest and say he was fine, but before he could get a word out, Warren had scooped him up and was hauling him back to the sand. “Put me down, asshole!” Nathan yelled as Warren dropped him down. The brunette rolled his eyes, grabbing his own sweatshirt and tossing it to the blond.

 

“Just put it on.” He said, sitting down next to him.

 

Nathan glared at him. “I’m fine.”

 

Warren sighed. “Please Nathan. I don’t want you to freeze, idiot.”

 

Nathan continued to glare at him, but slowly pulled on the sweatshirt, which was too big for his small frame. His shivering lessened as warmth began to flow through his body again. He didn’t say anything. Warren smiled softly at the grumpy boy. The brunette moved behind the blond, wrapping his arms under Nathan’s and hugging his waist. “Warmer?” He asked with a grin.

 

“Whatever, douche.” He retorted, but he leaned back into the taller boy’s chest. Warren couldn’t help the smile on his lips. He had forgotten to even question his actions and feelings towards Nathan anymore. It all seemed so... ironically, natural. It was as if he’d forgotten everyone else in the world, his only focus being the thin, blond boy in his arms. Warren began to nuzzle his nose against the boy’s neck, his lips trailing up to Nathan’s jaw. Nathan shivered, his lips parting slightly and eyes turning to Warren. The brunette only grinned before kissing the underside of his jaw, trailing down to his collar.

 

“Ah- Warren..” The blond grunted. His thin fingers came up to tangle in Warrens wavy locks.

 

“Mm..” The taller boy hummed in response. He then suddenly pulled back, a thought popping into his mind. “Nathan... what am I to you? Right now, in this moment?” He said quietly, looking into the others face. He was almost afraid of the blonds unreadable expression.

 

There was a quiet pause before Nathan spoke.

 

“What do you want me to be?” Nathan said quickly.

 

Warren thought for a long while. The waves crashed harder than before. His mind raced, trying to think of an answer. He wasn’t sure what designation he wanted to place on Nathan when it came to his own feelings. He also didn’t know what title to give them for everyone else to use. All he knew was that he wanted to be with the thin, fragile boy just then, and perhaps for much longer than just that day.

 

“I want you to want to be with me, for at least a little while.” Warren said softly. Neither boy spoke further on this subject.

 

They sat together, watching the ocean move and the trees sway as night’s cloak finally veiled the sky. Stars began to wake and shine their lights out, dim at first but slowly brighter. Nathan’s breathing was slow, and he could feel Warrens bare chest move behind him at almost the same pace. Nathan felt warm as Warren moved his hands down to rest on his own hips, rubbing slow circles into his skin.

 

“You know..,” Nathan began, “I was just trying to make you jealous before... with Victoria.” He said through a tired voice.

 

“Yeah? Tch. Well it worked, jackass.” But Warren smiled to himself.

 

Nathan let a soft smile upturn his own lips as well. He wouldn’t admit it aloud, but he loved the influence Warren had over him. Nathan was so used to having to look and act tough and aggressive, it was relieving to let Warren have his way, because while the brunette didn’t seem like it, he was very dominant whilst Nathan was more submissive.

 

“Hey, don’t fall asleep on me.” Warren mumbled, snapping Nathan from his thoughts.

 

“I’m not.” Nathan said sleepily, “We can go now, if you want.” He yawned.

Warren chuckled. They grabbed their clothes before heading back on the small path from whence they came.

 

Arriving at Nathan’s car, Warren got in the drivers seat so that Nathan could sleep as they drove back to Blackwell. It seemed like a longer drive back, but this was perhaps because Warren had to think about the road and not have his mind occupied on the boy sleeping next to him. It was dark when they arrived. Warren helped the other, who was still half asleep, up the stairs and into the boy’s hallway. By this time, Nathan was extremely tired as well, so instead of going their separate ways, they both stumbled into Warrens bedroom due to it being the closest to the door. Both boys fell asleep almost immediately, wrapped up in each other’s arms.

 

 

Nathan was the first to wake the next morning. Groggily getting up and forcing his eyes open, he adjusted to the light streaming in through his window. He sat up, grabbing the curtains and shutting them before yawning. He stretched his arms, eyes gazing down at the sweatshirt he wore. His eyes then slowly slid to the other side of the bed, resting upon the tuft of brown hair sticking up wildly from under a blanket. Only then did he realize that he wasn’t, in fact, in his own room, but in Warrens. The blond looked around, noticing the nerdy science and movie posters that covered most of the wall space. There were many books and CD’s strewn about as well, accompanied with dirty laundry and other school supplies.

 

Typical.

 

Nathan laughed a bit to himself.

 

The blond stood up, grabbing a towel he’d seen folded on Warren’s desk chair and walked out, heading to shower. It didn’t take him long, he wasn’tkeen on seeing many of the other students, so he didn’t take his time. When he came back, Warren still hadn’t woken up. Glancing around the room, his hair still dripping from the shower, Nathan picked up a shirt that had been laying on the edge of the desk. It had a tacky science pun on it, but Nathan put it on all the same. He enjoyed the smell of it.

 

A yawn mixed with a mumble sounded from the corner of the room. Nathan looked over to see Warren move to lay on his back, the blanket having been pushed onto the floor. Nathan chuckled for a moment, looking at the drool that dripped from the brunettes mouth. He was shirtless, only clad in the joggers he’d been wearing the previous night. As Nathan inspected him further, he noticed the small tent that formed in the from of Warrens pants. Then, Warren mumbled what sounded like a soft, “Nate” in his half-slumber. A smirk found its way onto the blonds features.

 

Nathan stepped over to the bed, crawling up to rest between Warrens legs. The boy shifted, but his eyes stayed shut. The blond placed a hand on each of Warrens legs, slowly tracing them up to rest at his waistline. He gently tugged the elastic band of the joggers down, letting the bulge of his boxers grow from the lack of restriction. He then did the same to the boxer’s, finally letting Warren’s morning wood free. He took it gently into his hand, giving it s few pumps. He bit his lip and squeezed his legs together. He felt himself becoming aroused as he looked at Warrens length.

 

“Ngh..” Warren groaned from above him, one eye struggling to open. Nathan smirked and lowered his mouth, licking the head of the member, eliciting another groan.

“Shit... Mm..” Warren moaned.

Nathan engulfed the head, hollowing out his cheeks and swirling his tongue around the tip.

 

“Mm.. Nathan..?” Warren mumbled, his eyes finally opening. They widened and he blushed at the sigh below him. “Wha-“ but he was cut off by another groan from his lips. Nathan had his mouth half way down, and was using his hand to stoke the parts he couldn’t reach. His other hand was braced on the brunette’s navel. The blond slowly began to bob his head up and down, his lips never breaking their seal around Warrens cock.

 

“Fuck... ah, Nathan..” Warren gasped and groaned, a hand came down to tangle in the blond hair. He opened his mouth and moaned. He wanted to stop this and ask Nathan what was going on, but the blond looked so gorgeous just then, sucking his cock like a bitch in heat. Warren couldn’t bring himself to do anything about it. He began to move his hand in Nathan’s hair, guiding him up and down on his length.

 

“Ah, fuck..” he groaned as Nathan began moving quicker. His free hand was exploring Warrens chest, moving over his lean muscle and brushing his nipples. The blond pulled off with a pop, his lips swollen and red. His eyes were glossy as he looked up into Warrens face.

 

“Warren..” he gasped softly. The erotic sight made Warren bit his lip. With his hand still buried in Nathan’s hair, he pulled the boy up and crashed their lips together. He took control over the teens mouth, sucking on his lip before invading his mouth.Nathan continued to move his hand on Warren, and after a few hard strokes, the brunette was coming with a cry into the blonds mouth. Nathan bit the boy’s lip, pulling on it before letting go. He grinned devilishly.

 

“Fuck Nathan..” Warren groaned, panting. Nathan only let out a short laugh before bending done, licking at the cum stained area on Warren’s torso. The brunette cursed under his breath as he felt the pink tongue dance along him. As Nathan continued, there was a small ping from next to Warren. His brown eyes slid to the noise, seeing Nathan’s phone. While one hand was still in Nathan’s hair, the brunette grabbed the cellular, about to turn it off. But as his eyes saw the notification that popped up, his mouth dropped open and eyes widened.

 

_Text from: M Jefferson_

_Meet me at the usual spot in an hour. Be ready._

Then suddenly a picture appeared. It showed a large, darkly colored bed, laying on it a few, highly suggestive objects that made Warren realize what the text was referring to. 

 

Under him, Nathan felt the teens body tense, and he looked up. He glanced at the boy’s face, then followed his gaze.

His heart dropped. 

 

“Give that to me!” Nathan shouted, suddenly springing up and snatching the phone from Warren’s hand. His heart was pounding in his ears. He could barely hear anything. He got off of the bed, searching for his clothes.

 

“Nathan...?” Warren said, his mind in shock and overwhelmed.

 

“Don’t. Don’t say anything.” Nathan said quietly, not looking at the other.

Warren just helplessly sat there, watching Nathan struggle. He felt anger and frustration, but couldn’t bring himself to yell.

 

“You..y-you can’t...” Warren thought back to the night of the football game, “you can’t do that Nathan.. you-“

 

“Shut up, bastard. We aren’t together. I can do what I fucking want.” Nathan spat venomously, but his back was turned, hiding his true expression.

 

“Nathan-“ but said boy had whirled around, lunging forward and putting an arm over Warrens throat, pressing down hard. Warren felt his airways cut off and he started to panic. His heart was racing as he stared into the blue orbs that bore holes in him.

 

“There’s nothing you can fucking do about it, Graham. You can’t stop me. I won’t let you control me just like everyone else-” He whispered, jaw clenched, “-so don’t say a word about this.”

 

Warren’s eyes were tearful. He suddenly felt very small underneath the blonds weight. A droplet trickled from his eye as he choked on words. He felt himself going numb from lack of oxygen. Nathan saw this, and eased his hold, letting the brunette breathe. Warren coughed, a hand gripping his throat as fear settled into his stomach. He looked back up at Nathan.

 

The blond was staring at the ground, clenching his fists. He leaned down, and Warren flinched, but he did not strike him. Instead, he shut his eyes and gave the boy a longing, mournful kiss. “I’m sorry..” he whispered. Nathan stood, leaving before Warren could say another word.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh idk if I like this ending


	4. Update!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick Update on this Fic

Hey guys!!! So I know it’s been LITERALLY FOREVER since I last updated this but I just want you to know I do plan on continuing! I will try to have another chapter finished within the month! So if you liked this fic, please be patient!

Love you all xx

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me thoughts guys. :)


End file.
